Toxic Love
by Based Bobcat
Summary: She tried so hard to keep away from him, to have a normal life. But somehow, she'd always end up meeting him on a rooftop. BBTerra One-shot Rated M for smuttiness. Inspired by a Drabble written by Xaphrin.


**11:51**

Terra checked her watch for the eleventh time in six minutes, which was about the same time she arrived on this rooftop. In approximately three minutes, _he_ would come by here. She hasn't been this certain about something since the cave-incident.

She shouldn't be here. Her logical side was admonishing her for foolishness, she should know better than to meet _him_ again. But to her, he was like an addiction. A forbidden fruit she shouldn't be coveting. A bad habit she couldn't shake off. A dangerous habit. But a habit nonetheless. And like all habits, she'd return to him eventually.

He must think of her the same way, she was sure of it.

It was the seventh of March, which means _he_ would be patrolling this area of Jump City. In two minutes, he'd use this very rooftop as vantage point. A nasty voice in her head reminded her that, the only reason she knows this piece of information, was because Slade would make her recite the patrol roster by month and by member each morning. Terra shakes her head, as if the thought would leave her mind, her long hair swaying wildly around her. Removing the curtain of hair obstructing her view, she briefly muses why she allowed it to grow so long.

 _Terra's head was resting on his scarred chest, her hands wrapped around his body, like he was the only thing on this earth keeping her sane. Most of the time, he was. His rough hands moving through her hair as if they were handling the most delicate fabric in the world. "I love your long hair." He purrs softly, which causes Terra's pillow to go on vibrate. "It's so... flippy." He chuckles._

Oh right.

Absentmindely, she started to pet her hair. Failing to resist the urge to check her wrist again, she frowns at the digits.

 **11:58**

He was late.

Her lips started to curl up, it was like him to be late. He probably got lost on the way again. Then she started to think it over, maybe this was a sign. A sign that she leave this rooftop. A sign that she should leave this life behind, she was so close to having a normal life again, why throw it away? For some boy? With a sad frown, Terra started walking towards the door, when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Beast boy was seated above the exit. He launched himself from his vantage point, flipping over Terra with the flair of an acrobat, landing in front of the ex-geomancer. "What brings you here?"

Garfield's eyes start to roam her body. Her eyes were hidden from view behind her golden locks, but Beast Boy could detect a faint smile on her features. She was still wearing clothes the closely resembles her school uniform, the skirt dancing in the chilly spring wind. "Are you okay?" He questions.

"Kiss me." She replies.

And with that, he pounced on her like an animal would pounce its prey. His lips crushed against hers, a kiss so intense, that Terra doesn't notice he has trapped her between him and the door. Not that she minded it.

Beast Boy's head moved back, gasping for breath. "Sorry, I lost myself for a second there." He panted, his body still acting like a wall between her and the rooftop. "You want to keep going?"

 _Say no! This, this is wrong. She shouldn't have come here. We should stop this. We should move on!_

Terra's mind was screaming at her to tell him to leave. Her hands moving towards his chest to push him away. But instead of completing that mission, her arms started to wrap around his neck, pulling the still breathless Changeling closer to her. Returning her lips to their previous location.

Beast Boy's tongue exploring her mouth, Terra's moans and grunts egging him on to continue. His hands were underneath her shirt, massaging her back and stomach. Her hands were struggling to remove his top, before giving up half way to caress his abs. After a quick peck to her nose, his lips started to give attention neck, peppering kisses from her neck to her jawline, before returning to her lips.

Suddenly, Terra shoved Garfield away from her, causing him to fall flat on his behind. Ignoring his puzzling look, she started to unbutton her shirt. "Please, take me." she says, her eyes filled with tears. "Take me like the whore I am." She begs again, displaying her body to him, lewdly spreading her legs.

Garfield pulls the crying girl into his arms. "I'm not going to fuck you like some floozy." he whispers into her ear. "I am going to treat you like you should've been treated from the start." His hand pull her chin up to meet her gaze. "I'm going to make love to you."

He gives her a flaming kiss before moving down her body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, before landing on her wet core. Giving her slit a small peck, his gaze meets hers, as if he's asking for approval.

She nods, her hands gripping his hair when he flicks her clit with that delicious tongue of his. When he takes her clit into his mouth and sucks, her trembling legs crushing his face to her core. And as he is drinking from her, Terra looks towards the city below them.

Down there, she was Tara Markov, a normal student with a few friends, a lousy job and a lonely appartment.

Up here, on this roof, she was Terra. The evil titan. The Mole that almost caused the destruction of Jump City.

Down there she was alone.

"I love you." Beast boy whispers, his head still between her legs.

"I know." She gasped.

Up here she was loved.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTES.**

Ugh, this might be a messy one. I'm really tired, but this plot bunny just took over. I just had to write this. Please rate and Review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.

Heavily inspired by a prompt I made to Xaphrin, bless the queen of smut.

Usual Disclaimer: I'm as Dutch as Louis van Gaal, only my English isn't _that_ bad. So mistakes are probably made in spelling/Sentencing. I Also don't own Teen Titans.


End file.
